


What they don't know won't hurt them

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Jily, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys Kissing, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, High School, Hook-Up, M/M, Single Father Lyall Lupin, Student Remus Lupin, Teacher James Potter, Teacher Sirius Black, Teacher-Student Relationship, They're All Gay, background Dorlene, but turns out to be so much more, queer, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: “Hello class, I’m your new teacher and my name is-” He turned around to look at the class, but stood still. Remus, the guy he had been texting, the guy he had told James about, was sitting in his classroom. “Oh my god.”---Remus and Sirius hook up. It's all great, until it's not.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3   
> I hope you'll like this work I've written. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:   
> Mentions of dead parent, mentions of trauma, mentions of anxiety, and a little bit about bad parenting. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Sirius woke up with a pretty bad headache and an awful taste of alcohol in his mouth. He rubbed his eyes, and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He was in his own bed which was good, because he wouldn’t need to worry about being in some stranger’s bed. He looked around his room. Memories of a handsome boy with curls and cute freckles, came rushing back. They had had sex, no doubt. But the other side of his bed was cold. He saw a piece of paper lying on his bed stand. 

He sat up carefully, because of how bad his head hurt. He took the piece of paper, and read it.

_ “I’m sorry for just leaving like some jerk. I had a great time, and I hope you had as well.” _

_ You’ve got my number already. Call me;) _

_ \- Remus.”  _

He quickly found his phone, and went straight to his contacts. Remus was right, he did have his number already. 

He chuckled. “I am definitely calling you back, Remus.” 

\---

Monday morning was a living hell. He didn’t feel sick anymore, but he did feel like Remus had just used him. He hadn’t heard anything from him. He had texted him, but he decided to just wait for him to answer. If Remus didn’t want him, then fine. Then it was just his loss. 

He walked into the school he worked at, carrying his bag with all his stuff. He greeted some of the other teachers. He greeted James, who was his best friend and the reason why he had gotten this job. It was his first day of actual teaching, and he was excited. He and James were only nine or ten years older than all the students, so they were pretty young. 

“Morning Pads, did you have a good weekend?” James was drinking his coffee, grading some tests before the students would arrive. “You didn’t come to dinner yesterday. Did something happen?”

“I hooked up with this guy, and I was hungover yesterday, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” James was grinning. “Tell me about your hookup. Was it just a hookup or are you going out again?” 

“I don’t-”  _ Bing.  _ He looked at his phone. Remus’ name was shown on his phone. “Shit, that guy just texted me.” 

**_Hey I’m sorry I didn’t answer you yesterday. My friend, Benjy, was studying with me yesterday. I’m free on wednesday if you wanna go out on a proper date. (07:43)_ **

_ No worries Remus. I’ll only do it if you’re treating me. (07:43) _

**_Ha ha, sure. (07:45)_ **

_ Text me the details, yeah? (07:46) _

**_Bet. (07:47)_ **

“So?” James poked his shoulder. “You’re smiling so badly, what’s up with you? What did he write? Oh no, did he send you nudes or anything-”

“No!” Sirius shook his head and laughed. “We’re going out again on wednesday.” 

“Oh that sounds nice, Sirius.” James smiled and packed his stuff. “We better get to classes. After all, we have a bunch of annoying teenagers to teach.” 

\---

Sirius came into his classroom exactly one minute late. Everyone was chatting, being on their phone, or doing whatever teenagers did. He placed his bag onto his desk and started writing his name in a messy handwriting. 

“Hello class, I’m your new teacher and my name is-” He turned around to look at the class, but stood still. Remus, the guy he had been texting, the guy he had told James about, was sitting in his classroom. “Oh my god.”

The whole class seemed to notice that he was staring at Remus, but Remus didn’t notice at all. He was drawing in his textbook, not paying attention to anyone or anything. Everyone turned to stare at Remus. He looked up and met Sirius’ eyes. He sent him a quick wink, before giving his drawing his full attention. 

“Alright, uh, my name is Sirius Black, and I’ll be your new english teacher. Let’s begin, shall we?” He started the lesson, carefully avoiding looking at Remus or picking Remus when he asked a question. 

One hour passed by and the lesson was done. He had done pretty great, if he was to say it himself. Besides the fact that he had hooked up with one of his students. 

Everyone walked outside, not waiting any second to get out of the classroom. Remus on the other hand slowly packed his stuff and walked over to Sirius’ desk. “Hey there, professor. I’d like to say you handled the class well. There’s a few things you handle well.” 

“Remus.” Sirius closed his eyes, ignoring the winks Remus sent him or how he was biting his lip. Something Sirius had done, and enjoyed. He swallowed hard before talking again, “You told me you were done with school. Oh god, what’s your real age, Remus?” 

“Does it even matter, professor Black? I had a blast sucking you and I’d like to do it again on wednesday.” Remus giggled and Sirius shook his head. “Alright. I’m sorry I lied, are you gonna punish me now? Give me detention with you?” 

“Remus, tell me the truth. I told you I was a teacher, and I told you I’m twentyseven.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair. “Please tell me.”

  
“I’m seventeen, okay? I’m only ten years younger than you, but does it really matter anyways?” Remus placed himself on Sirius’ desk. “I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“Yeah why did you lie anyways?” Sirius felt a bit angry. He knew he liked Remus. He liked how sassy, how sarcastic and how he was always teasing people. “I’m not gonna fake it to you, but I like you, Remus. And I, fuck it, you’re a jerk for lying.” 

“Don’t be angry with me, professor Black.” Remus grinned and Sirius rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I know I’m a jerk. I sorta like it, yeah? But hey, why don’t we go out sometime again or are you scared you’ll be seen with a younger boy?” 

“I honestly don’t know if I want to see you again.” Sirius said. Remus looked like he had just been punched or hit by a bus. He looked angry and hurt at the same time. “I like you, I just said that. But you’re my student and I’m your teacher, we can’t. We really can’t do this. You’re smart, aren’t you? Then you’d know better than this.” 

“So you don’t want me to suck you off in my break?” Remus lifted an eyebrow and it did dangerous things to Sirius’ body. “You really don’t want me to kiss your mouth? To make you scream my name? To hear me screaming your name? You really don’t want that?”

“No...” Sirius didn’t trust his own voice. He took deep breaths, and tried to stay as calm as possible. “No, I wouldn’t want that.” 

“No, stop lying to yourself.” Remus pulled him into a kiss. But before he could slip his tongue into his mouth, Sirius pushed him away. “Hey!”

“Remus, stop!” Sirius wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re my fucking student, it’s wrong. Get out of my classroom, please.” 

“Whatever.” Remus did as he was told, and slammed the door hard. It made Sirius flinch, but he knew he should have seen it coming. He dropped his head against his desk and sighed. 

How could he resist someone like Remus?

\---

The following week had just been the same. Sirius had focused on his job and had tried to ignore Remus, but he couldn’t with all the winks Remus sent him. He had spent lots of nights at Lily and James’ house. It was hard for him to resist the offers Remus gave him after class. 

He was at Lily and James’ apartment eating takeaway food and drinking cheap nasty wine. But he enjoyed the company. Lily was three months pregnant, and James was sort of panicking because of the thoughts of being a dad. Sirius had been asked to be the godfather, and he of course said yes to that offer. How could he not? 

“Do you have baby names already?” Sirius was pouring wine in his James’ glasses. Of course, Lily couldn’t drink wine because of the pregnancy. “I think it should be Sirius, if it’s a boy and Siri if it’s a girl.” 

“Is Siri even a name?” Lily asked and Sirius shrugged. “Anyways, I’m not naming my child after you. If it’s a boy he’s gonna be named Harry, and if it’s a girl she’s gonna be named Sophia.” 

“That’s just cruel, who would want the name Sophia?” Sirius laughed. He couldn’t imagine calling for his godchild and using the name ‘Sophia’, he just couldn’t. “Harry is a fine name, but honestly Lily, Sophia?” 

“Mate, come on. It’s just a name, alright? It’s just as if we’re naming the child after Snivellus.” James said and Sirius almost spit his wine out from the laughter. Their coworker, Snivellus, or Severus Snape was a man they hated. He had greasy disgusting hair and was always in a bad mood. “And-”

“Boys, stop it. His name is Severus or Snape, if you wanna call him anything.” Lily said and glared at them both. She liked Snape, even though he had an obvious crush on her, she liked him. “Show some respect, gee.” 

“Come on Lils, you’ve met the jerk three times at christmas parties.” James said and kissed her cheek. “He’s not that great, trust your husband.” 

“Alright, alright.” She took a bite of her pizza and turned her attention to Sirius. “How’s it going with your work, do you enjoy it?” 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s good.” 

“It doesn’t sound good, when you say it like that. What’s up?” 

“That guy, Remus, right?” Sirius sighed. He couldn’t take his words back, now he needed to tell them. Lily would probably tell him that he’s doing the right thing, not seeing him anymore. And James would say something about love, and that he thinks he should just go for it. “He’s my student, he lied about his age, and he’s actually seventeen.” 

Neither of them said anything. Lily’s mouth was open wide and James seemed to be processing what he’d just heard. “Well fuck.” James said and rubbed his eyes, “Do you like him? I know it’s against the rules,  _ but  _ if you like him, I say go for it.” 

“Shush, James!” Lily threw a napkin on James. “Look dear, if you like him you should let him go. If you get caught you’ll get sent to jail and he- Remus will get kicked out of school. It’s forbidden and awfully dangerous, Sirius.” 

“Don’t you think I know? But ugh, he’s just so sexy and charming. He’s flirting with me all the time, and then he’s sucking on his pencil and-” Sirius shook his head. “The point is, I can’t get him out of my head. I think he’s  _ the  _ one. Fuck, I love that guy.” 

“Sirius, he’s ten years older than you. He’s not even an adult, he can’t vote and he can’t buy or drink alcohol yet.” Lily was frustrated, it was obvious in her voice. “He’s basically a child and you’ll get in jail. Jail, Sirius! Do you really wanna risk your life on  _ him _ ?”

“Did James give up, even though he knew for years, that you didn’t like him?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“He didn’t.”

“Right then, am I gonna give up on him?”

“Sirius-”

“Lily, no. I love you and care for you, but I like him so much.” 

Lily groaned and left the living room. James was biting his nails, a thing he always did when he was or got nervous. “She hates me now, don’t you think?” Sirius asked and bit his lip, “What am I gonna do, mate?” 

James just shook his head, unable to say something or do anything else.

\--- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:) 
> 
> Tw: There's some fighting in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Remember we have a test on monday, so if you don’t study, that’s your own fault.” Sirius was ending his class. He was gonna get Remus to stay after class, which made him a little bit nervous. “Have a good weekend, class is dismissed. But Mr Lupin, can uh, can you stay after class? I need to talk to you about this test.” 

Everyone walked out of the classroom, leaving Sirius and Remus alone. Remus hadn’t spoken to him since the day he told him they couldn’t be together. He carefully walked over to Remus and smiled. 

“How are you doing, Remus?” Sirius asked and he heard Remus mutter something under his breath. “Hey, talk to me, please.”

“Is Professor Black mad at me now? I’ve done all of my homework.” Remus was mocking Sirius, and he wasn’t even trying to hide it. “Excuse me, but I have a party later and I need to get ready for it, so if you’ll just kindly let me off then-”

“I like you, Remus. And I’ll probably regret this, but I need to do it anyway.” Sirius put one hand on the back of Remus’ neck and kissed him with passion. They kissed for a few moments, before they pulled away both breathing heavily. “That was..”   
  


“Amazing.” Remus answered for him. “I like you too, Professor. Do you actually want this, want to take the risk? What if we get caught and-”

“We won’t, Remus.” Sirius kissed his neck. “Are you going to that party or are you gonna come home with me?” 

“Who knew Professor Black was this kinky?”

“Please don’t call me Professor Black.” Sirius shook his head and laughed. “You’re impossible, but I like it.” 

“I’d love to go home with you, trust me, but I actually can’t.” Remus was running his hands through Sirius’ long thick hair. “It’s Marlene’s birthday, and if I miss it her girlfriend, Dorcas, will murder me. It’s a surprise party and Dorcas has been annoying me about it all week.” 

“Do you think you’ll tell them about us?”

“Us?” Remus asked and smiled, “There’s a us?” 

“I- uh.. I mean..”

“You’re right, Professor, there is a us.” Remus grinned and so did Sirius. “I don’t think I’ll tell them. Something as good as you is best if I just keep it for myself, don’t you think so too?” 

“Yeah, probably.” Sirius kissed Remus again. “I’ve told my friend James and his wife Lily. James thinks I should go for it, and be with you. But Lily is scared I’ll go to jail and she's just overprotective.” 

“You’re not gonna go to jail, don’t worry Professor.” Remus kissed Sirius’ cheek. “I gotta go now. Do you wanna spend time together on sunday?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll treat you with lunch, alright?” Sirius asked and Remus nodded his head carefully. He was gonna say something more. Tell him about all the dates they would go on, and how much he wanted to treat him with lunch, gifts and love. Instead, a knock on the door made them both jump apart. 

“Professor Black, do you have a moment?” The headmaster, Dumbledore, was standing behind the door. 

“Fuck..” Sirius muttered. He walked over to the door to open it. “Good afternoon, Dumbledore. Mr Lupin is here talking with me about their test on monday morning.” 

“Ah, hello to you too Mr Lupin.” Dumbledore smiled and Remus gave him a cheeky smile. “I’d like to have a moment with Professor Black alone, would that be alright?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Remus walked over to the door and said his goodbyes before walking slowly out of the door and closing it after him. 

“Mr Lupin is a bright student. His father, Lyall, was one of the greatest, so I’ve heard. But Remus seems to not care for school, but I know how much he enjoys your classes.” Dumbledore was carefully talking and Sirius tried not to seem nervous. Did Dumbledore know about their relationship? “Don’t you think, Sirius?”

“Yes, of course, indeed.” Sirius rushed the words out. “Uh, what did you want to talk with me about?”

“You’re aware of the school rules, aren’t you?” Dumbledore asked and Sirius nodded. He felt sick. “And you’re aware of that one time a student and a teacher had an affair, aren’t you?”

“I am, James told me about it.” Sirius said, “And I understand why that’s a rule.”

“Very good. Professor, if you have anything you’re hiding from me or anything you’d want me to know, tell me before the rumors spread.” Dumbledore said and Sirius almost fainted. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m quite fine, thank you.” Sirius smiled and he felt himself getting wet because of the sweat. “You have my word, don’t worry, sir.”

“You’re free to leave early, if that’s what you fancy.”

“Thank you, sir.” Dumbledore left his classroom without a second word. 

He was going to vomit. 

\---

_ Hey, Remus, can we talk? (20:18)  _

**_I’m at Dorcas’ party. What do you need? (20:20)_ **

_ It’s important. (20:21) _

**_Okay, but I can’t talk right now. (20:23)_ **

_ I’m breaking up with you. (20:23) _

**_Excuse me??? (20:23)_ **

**_Why? What have I done? (20:24)_ **

_ If you’d just call me, it would be a lot easier. (20:24)  _

**_No, fuck you. You’re a jerk for breaking up with me over the fucking phone. (20:25)_ **

_ I’m sorry. (20:26)  _

Remus didn’t need to think twice before he pressed the ‘block number’ button. He felt his eyes sting with burning hot tears. He shook his head, before he went inside again. 

“Remus! Do you know what you need?” It was Marlene. She was dancing to that David Bowie song  _ ‘Starman’  _ and at least five boys were staring at her because of the way she moved her hips. Even though she was a lesbian and were in a comitted relationship, boys still seemed to try and get with her. “You need to get laid. Fuck it, you can borrow Dorcas, if you want to.”

“No, no, no.” Remus laughed and shook his head. He grabbed a little shot glass and downed it. He took one more and downed that as well. “I need to get drunk. That’s what I need, my friend.” 

“Remus, hey, stop drinking.” Alice was touching Remus’ shoulder. She moved her hands to his face to get his attention, and it worked. “I’ve never seen you drinking this much like you are right now. What happened?” 

“I had this boyfriend, and the jerk just broke up with me over a fucking single text.” Remus took a few drinks of Alice’s drink, even though she tried to take it away from him and the drink splashed on them both. “Shit, I’m so sorry. Here, let me go and find some new clothes for you. Dorcas probably has something you can borrow.” 

Remus took Alice’s hand before going straight to Dorcas’ room upstairs. He quickly found some clothes and threw it on Dorcas’ bed. 

“So you’re gay, huh?” Alice jumped onto Dorcas’ bed and looked through the clothes Remus had thrown onto it. “And tell me about this ex-boyfriend.” 

“I’m bisexual, actually. I’d still fuck a girl.” Remus was still looking for some clothes and tried not to make a mess in Dorcas’ closet. “My ex was a guy who cared more for himself and his reputation than me. This is actually the second time he breaks up with me, because he’s too scared to lose his job than losing me.”

“He sounds like a real idiot, if you ask me.” Alice said and Remus agreed. “I’m sorry, Re, but I know how to make it better.”

“He’s ten years older, actually. But how-” Remus turned around to see Alice carefully taking off her shirt. He bit his lip and tried to stay calm as possible. “Alice, you have Frank. I just got broken up with, and we’re both drunk. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Frank and I broke up too, for your information.” Alice walked over to Remus and kissed his neck gently. “And I know you want me.” 

“Fuck..” Remus whispered. She gave him a look, and Remus knew he was done. He threw her onto the bed and started kissing her lips. “Are you sure you want this?”

“More than anything.” 

\---

Monday morning was a hell for Sirius. He had broken up with what he meant was his love of his life, and he was devastated. He had spent time with James and Lily, but it hadn’t helped his broken heart. 

“Morning class. I hope you all studied for the test today.” He walked around his classroom, giving people their tests. “Did everyone study? If anyone didn’t, I’ll quickly just tell you what you should have studied about.” 

“I think Remus studied something else than the test..” 

“Speak louder, Mr Longbottom.” Sirius sighed and folded some paper. “Say it again, but louder this time.” 

“I said, Remus studied something else than the fucking test.” Frank grumbled angrily. “That fucking idiot had sex with my girlfriend! How dare you, you little-”

“Hey, you have broken up.” Remus said and threw a wink in Sirius’ direction. “Besides, I didn’t force Alice to do anything she didn’t want to. She came onto me and I asked her about you, but she told me you’ve broken up.”

“Dude, you still fucked my girl.” Frank was walking over to Remus and started grabbing him by his collar. Alice was hiding her face in his hands while she was sobbing. She was trying to ignore the stares she got. Frank held Remus and punched him, but Benjy was shoving him away before he could kill Remus. “Let go of me, Benjy! Let go of me!” 

“Hey, hey, stop!” Sirius finally yelled. He looked between Frank who was being held by Benjy and Remus who was grinning at Frank. “Frank, you’ve got four days detention and you gotta meet me after school.” Frank groaned and Sirius turned to look at Remus, “You meet me after class.” 

Sirius sighed, before he went on. “Frank and Alice you two should go and talk with McGonagall, she’ll help you out with whatever couple problem you have going on.” Sirius sighed once again, “Class is dismissed, you can have a break and do whatever you’d like. But Remus stays and Frank and Alice meet with McGonagall.”

Everyone left, which once again, made Remus alone with Sirius. 

“How’s your nose? You’re not bleeding, but do you want me to get ice for it?” Sirius touched Remus’ nose, but Remus slapped his hand away. “I’m only trying to help, you git.” 

“You were the reason why I had sex with her.” Remus mumbled and looked away. “We did it right after you had broken up.” 

“I really am sorry, Remus, but I can explain.” Remus shook his head and started crying. “Hey, it’s okay.” 

“It isn’t. Am I really that hard to fucking love? Because everyone seems to leave me whenever things get a little bit hard.” Remus’ tears were making his shirt wet. “And I know it’s the fucking truth, because this is what I’m used to. What are you gonna do now, Professor?” 

“Hey, stop that Remus. You’re not hard to love, quit telling yourself that.” Sirius was trying to stop the bleeding from Remus’ nose. “Besides, I never meant to leave you. But you’re my student and you know the law.” 

“Is this the time where you’re gonna tell me for the third time I’m not good enough for Sirius Orion Black?” Remus said with one eyebrow raised and a little mocking smile. “I’d understand it. Because gee, I’m no one special compared to you, Sirius Orion Black.” 

Sirius came from a rich popular family. They owned a big business, they had lots of money and they were in contact with the richest families. They even had met the royal families of some countries. He had grown up to hate ‘normal’ people and his parents had raised him as if he was going to rule the world. When the rumors about him being gay had been all over the newspapers, his family had been quick to destroy the newspaper completely. Once he had had enough, he had run away to James’ house. He didn’t want to be forced to marry some rich danish girl and get their family business. 

“How do you know about me? Shit, have you told anyone?” Sirius was starting to panic. “What do you want? I’ll give you everything, name your prize.” 

“Oh, shut up, Sirius.” Remus was laughing. “I only found out because my father used to tell me stories about your business, and how much he hated your family. Still does, I think. And then I found your name familiar and I started searching for old newspapers, and it was hard to find, but I ended up finding a few.” 

“So you’re not going to blackmail me now that you know?” Remus shook his head. “That’s a relief. But I try to stay away from the public, but if a newspaper finds me, I’ll be ready for photos, because I’m always hot.” 

“Wow.” Remus shook his head and laughed. “You really are selfish, aren’t you?” 

“I’d like to get together with you, Re.” 

“No.”

“No?”

“No, because I know you’ll only destroy my heart again. And Frank and Alice are probably shagging right now, so she’s not gonna be there for me to shag.” Remus said and giggled. “But no, I don’t wanna get hurt again.”

“Fuck, Re, I won’t hurt you again.” 

  
“Do you promise?”

“Yes, of course I promise, Remus.” 

“Okay, I trust you.” And it was the truth; he did trust him. 

\---

Tuesday morning was killing Remus. He had to listen to Sirius talk about some sort of cells inside animals, which he really didn’t care for. But the fact that he wasn’t kissing Sirius and hearing him moan, made him want to throw himself out of the window. He was going to fall asleep any moment. He kept daydreaming about him and Sirius doing stuff they knew they shouldn’t do. 

“Mr Lupin, are you even listening to anything I’m saying?”  _ Well fuck me _ , Remus thought. He almost fell off his chair. “Mr Lupin?”

“Uh, yeah, I did listen, Professor.” 

“Okay, what did I say then?” Sirius was crossing his arms. “Don’t be shy. Tell us.” 

“Words.”

“Words?”

“Well yeah, you were saying words.” Remus said and it made the whole class burst into laughter. 

Sirius shook his head, but Remus could hear him chuckle. “Very well, listen to me this time, won’t you? As I was saying-”

There was a knock on the door. 

“Hello students and you too, Professor Black.” Dumbledore stood in the doorway. Remus could see how nervous Sirius looked. Was there anything Sirius hadn’t told him? “What are you teaching about?”

“The dna in animals, sir.” Sirius said easily, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Ah yes, I’d like to have a word with Mr Lupin, please.” Dumbledore’s eyes met Remus’. “Care to join me in my office?” 

Remus nodded, before he followed Dumbledore to his office. 

“Sit down, please.” Remus did as he was told. He was feeling sick, as if he could throw up any minute. He was looking at his hands and biting his lip. “Don’t bite your lip, it’ll bleed. Would you like anything to drink? Tea, perhaps?” 

“Uhm, no thanks.” Remus said and bit his lip again. “Why am I here, sir?” 

“You’re aware of the school rules and the law, aren’t you?” Remus nodded. “Great. And I see you’ve found Professor Black rather interesting, and he is, there’s no doubt in that. Do you enjoy his classes, Remus?”

“Yes, I do like his classes.”

“Wonderful.” Dumbledore was staring at Remus. His hands were shaking and his whole body was hurting. He had never been so scared in his life before. “Remus, you remind me of myself when I was at your age. I broke the rules sometimes, believe it or not, but I did. But I cared for school too, even though you try to hide it, I know how much you adore it.” 

Remus wanted to yell, scream, or both. Dumbledore was just talking about stuff, and Remus didn’t understand why. He didn’t know if he was gonna get thrown out of school or if Sirius was going to jail. He had so many questions, but he chose not to ask. 

“Sir, that’s a lovely story, but you still haven’t told me why I’m here.” 

“Remus, I know about your relationship with Professor Black, and I know it’s against the law and the school rules.”

“Sirius has done nothing wrong, I swear.” Remus’ nails were digging into his palms, until they would bleed a bit. “It was me. I was the one who wanted to be with him even though he told me how wrong it was and-”

“Remus-”

“I’m sorry, don’t fire him or call the police. It’s all on me, I take the blame. Blame me, Sir.” Remus was panicking, but he didn’t stop talking, “He never forced me to do anything. We met out of school and I lied about my age, that’s how we got together, sir, he never forced me into anything. But then he came to the school and thíngs got messed up, but it didn’t stop me from wanting him and I-”

“Remus, stop talking. Please.” Dumbledore cleared his throat, “I know when two persons are soulmates when I see it, Remus. You’re meant for each other. That’s why I’ve decided to keep my mouth shut, but I’d want you two to be even more careful.” 

“So you’re not kicking me out of school?” 

“No, I won’t, Remus.” 

“Fuck..”

“Language, Remus.” Dumbledore smiled. “You’re free to go now.”

“Thank you sir.” 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Tw: Mentions of dead parents. 
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read my story, it means a lot.

“What did Dumbledore want to talk with you about?” 

It was tuesday after school and Sirius was talking with Remus over the phone. He had done some work, before he decided to call Remus, since he hadn’t stayed after school or even looked at him after he had gone back to the classroom. 

Remus muttered something Sirius couldn’t quite understand. 

“What was that, love?” 

“He knows about us, Sirius.” Sirius stopped breathing for a second. His mind didn’t work either. His heart started beating fast, and he felt sick. “Dumbledore knows.” 

“Shit, fuck.. I-” Sirius took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. “Did he say anything else? Are you getting kicked out now or, uh, or-”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Remus’ calm voice made Sirius relax a little bit. “Breath with me, it’s okay. He’s okay with it.”

“Wait, he is?”

“Well for now he is.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Anger was growing inside Sirius, and he couldn’t control it. “Remus! I swear to fucking god, if you’re kidding me right now I’ll-”

“Sirius, stop it.” He heard Remus sigh. “Dumbledore just wants us to be more careful than we are right now, by that he means we shouldn’t see each other in between classes.” 

“When can I see you then?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Come over and have dinner with me, please.”

“I can’t, I have to study with Alice later.” Remus said and Sirius could hear some yelling in the background. “Shit, I have to go. Okay, bye.”

Sirius couldn’t even say something before Remus ended the call. 

\---

Many days had gone after their call tuesday afternoon, and they hadn’t talked to each other or hung out. Remus had made many excuses as to why he couldn’t hang out or why he was busy. Sirius wanted to believe him, but he was getting suspicious. 

“Professor, can I meet you after class, I have some questions about my grades.” It was Alice. Alice was a great student, but Sirius had grown to hate her because she spent a lot of time with Remus. And then there was the fact that Remus and Alice literally had slept together. Yes, he was in fact jealous. “It’ll be quick, I swear.”

“Yes, that’s quite alright.” Sirius said and gathered his stuff. He was writing some homework onto the board. The bell rang and all the students left the class without any second glance. He quickly met Remus’ eyes, before he said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, students.” 

He walked over to Alice. She was going through her stuff, when she handed him the test they had done some days ago. “How old are you, Professor?” 

“Uhm, I’m twentyseven, why are you asking?” Sirius read the test. “I’m sorry, but you did so well on this with only one or two mistakes. What seems to be the question?”

“I just wanted to have a little chat with you about some certain things.” Sirius raised an eyebrow at that. “Are you married?”

“Alice, you’re my student-”

“But that hasn't stopped you before, has it?” Alice smirked. “I know about you and Remus, and don’t worry, I’m not trying to seduce you right now.” 

“How did you find out?”

“So you’re not denying it?”

“Shit-”

  
“I’m only joking.” Alice giggled for a bit. She took the test and laid it back in her bag. “I’m not stupid. I could sense Remus was hiding something from me, and you always seemed to give each other different glances. I had a crush on Remus, but now I know nothing can happen between us. But god, you’re a fucking teacher. I know he likes to bend the rules, but  _ this _ ?” 

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” Sirius bit his finger nervously. “I’ll pay you, if that’s what you want.” 

“No. I won’t tell anyone.” Alice stood up. “If you hurt him, I’ll make sure to hurt you. Understood?”

“Yeah.” 

“Great.” She walked out of the classroom and yelled, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

\---

Remus was doing some of his daily chores, when he heard some knocking on the door. He put down one of the plates and walked over to open the door. He opened it, and gasped by the sight of Sirius standing there with flowers. 

“Happy Valentinesday.” Sirius was grinning at him and handed him the flowers. “I bought them, and I hope you like them. There’s also a card, but uh-”

“You can’t be here.” 

“Son, who are you talking to?” Lyall walked over to Remus. “Who is this?”

“Hi, I’m Remus’ teacher, Sirius.” Srius shook Lyall’s hand and tried to ignore the horrified looks Remus was giving him. “Because it’s Valentine's Day today, the school decided to hand free flowers out to all the students.”

“Ah, that’s nice.” Lyall smiled and put an arm around Remus. “I’ve always adored your school. I’m Lyall, Remus’ dad.”

“Yes, I’ve heard some stories about you.” Sirius said with a grin and Lyall let out a barking laugh. “Some of my fellow coworkers loved you as a student. You’re great, just like Remus is. I can see he’s his father’s son.” 

“Yeah, my boy is a great guy.” Lyall said and Remus faked a smile. “I’ve raised him on my own. Because, uh, Remus’ mother died of cancer when he only was seven, and it’s been hard for him.” 

“Dad-”

“I understand, and I’m sorry.” Sirius said and Lyall smiled sadly. “But your son does great in school, even though of the trauma he must have gone through.” 

“He doesn’t have trauma, but he does have anxiety. But he goes to therapy every now and then.” Lyall said and squeezed Remus' shoulder, “I try to do everything to make my son happy. He’s moving to London in a few months, after the summer break. He got into a college early, and I’m so proud of him.”

“Dad, I-” Remus looked embarrassed and Lyall was smiling proudly. “I don’t think Sirius wants to hear about this.”

“What? Are you kidding me, Remus? This is amazing.” Sirius smiled big. And he meant what he said, he was proud of Remus. But he couldn’t lie, he was also feeling sad that Remus hadn’t told him and the fact that he was actually moving. “I’m gonna brag about this, that one of my students is moving to the big city!”

“Thanks..” Remus muttered, “Means a lot.”

“But I’d better get going now.” Sirius said and found his car keys, “I’ll see you in school. And Lyall, it was great meeting you.” 

“Take care, Sirius.” Lyall waved goodbye as Sirius headed back to his car. 

\---

Remus was mad at Sirius. Why did Sirius have to visit him at  _ his  _ house and start talking to his dad about him? He was furious, and he wanted him to know. 

He picked up his phone and called him.

“Hey Re, I hope you liked the flowers-”

“ _ You _ !” 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Why did you have the urge to come to my house?” Remus was almost yelling. He was walking around his room angrily in circles. “My dad could have found out, and if he had, he would have killed me! Do you have any idea how dangerous it was? Do you even care? Or no, I’m sorry, what would Professor Black like? Should I receive a detention and suck you off?”

“Remus, I’m sorry. I didn’t think, but he didn’t find out so that’s great. Try and stick to the positivity here.”

“How dare you even say that!” Remus was yelling now. “You don’t have your family, you’re on your own and you’re an adult. I only have my dad and I’m an adult. If he finds out I’m not as straight as I claim to be, he’ll throw me out. And where should I live then?”

“Re-”

“Huh? No, please do tell me where I should live.” 

“You could live with me or with-”

“With  _ you _ ?”

“Yes, me.”

“Honey, Dumbledore already knows and people would find out if I started living with you too.” Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I wanna scream right now. God..”

“Alice actually knows too, if I’m being honest.”

“What? How?”

“She came to me and told me how she had figured it all out.” 

“Fuck.” Remus was on the edge to tears. “Is.. Uh, is she supportive of us?”

“Yeah she- Fuck, Re, are you crying?” 

“No..” Remus sobbed. “Okay okay, I am!” 

“Don't cry, love, it’ll all be okay.” Sirius’ voice and his sweet words was enough for Remus to stop crying. “Take some deep breaths with me, love.”   
  


“Okay..” Remus took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, Sirius, I-”

“Shut up James, I’m on the phone.” Remus could hear some yelling coming from where Sirius was. “Alright. Tell Lily I’ll be ready to eat in two minutes. Great, no, leave me alone. James.. I’m sorry Remus, I gotta go.”

“It’s okay.” Remus bit his lip. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.” 

\--- 

Sirius sighed and turned off his phone. He walked back into Lily and James’ kitchen, where Lily was putting salt into some soup and James was adoring her from afar. 

“Sirius, I’m not gonna lie to you.” Lily met Sirius’ eyes. “I love you, you’re my great friend. But Remus? He’s a kid. He needs to break the rules and do the stuff teenagers do. But when you’re his teacher  _ and  _ his boyfriend, he’s not being able to do that.” 

“Lily Flower-”

“No, James.” Lily shook her head and went on, “I can’t watch you hold him back from living his life to the fullest. He may say he wants you, but deep down he probably wants to go around and do some dumb stuff. Have you seen him? From what I’ve seen in the pictures, he wears a beanie all the time, he has a nose piercing and a lip piercing.”

“So? I like him and he likes me.” Sirius was frustrated. Why couldn’t she just let him be happy with Remus? “And I get what you’re saying, yeah? But he likes me and we’re having a great time. Don’t you want me to be happy?” 

“Sirius-”

“No, James! Lily I know you’re worried about me and it’s okay.” Sirius took a chug of his beer, “I’m not saying I’ll force him to marry me while he’s still a teenager, gee. He’s moving to London after the summer break. Then we won’t be able to be together anymore. I guess you’re happy about that.” 

“No, Sirius..” Lily sighed and placed herself next to Sirius. “I only want the best for you. I’m sorry. I’d like to meet him. Why don’t you invite him over sometime? Next weekend, perhaps?” 

“Yeah, I think he’d maybe like that.” Sirius hugged her. “Thank you Lils. And no, I’m sorry too.” 

“Guys, this is a sweet moment, but I’m starving.” They both turned to look at James. “Can we please eat now?”

“Yes.” Lily laughed. 

\---

Remus had spent his weekend studying or helping his dad with some stuff. He didn’t want to go back to school and especially not after Dumbledore had found out about his and Sirius’ relationship. He liked Sirius so much, but he just wished he wasn’t his teacher and maybe were his age. 

He was sitting at lunch with Alice, Marlene and Dorcas. They were talking about boys and stuff.

“Remus, you’ve got to get a boyfriend.” Dorcas was showing Remus a tinder profile. “He’s cute, isn’t he? And he lives in London. It’ll be perfect for you.”

“I don’t know, Dorcas. He’s alright looking, but he’s not my type.” Remus sighed and took a bite of his sandwich. “Besides, he’s five years older than me.” 

“But you like the older guys, don’t you?” Alice asked and raised an eyebrow. “Especially the guys who're ten years older than you.”

“Oh my god, ew!” Marlene yelled and made some kind of a disgusted face. “You’d actually date a guy that’s ten years older than you, Remus?” 

“I’ve never said that!” Remus protested, “But maybe.. Uh, if the guy is cute enough. But you’re not the one to talk, Malrs, you’re gay.” 

“And she’s got a girlfriend?” Dorcas said and Marlene kissed her cheek. 

“Get a room, you guys!” 

_ Hey, what are you doing on friday? (12:08) _

**_Nothing. Why? (12:09)_ **

_ Lily and James want to meet you. Lily asked if I wanted to bring you over for a dinner on friday. Only if you’d be okay with it. (12:09) _

**_They’re okay with us? (12:10)_ **

_ Yeah. (12:11) _

**_Okay. I’ll be there on friday. Will you be picking me up? (12:12)_ **

_ Of course. All the best for my boyfriend. (12:13)  _

**_Thank you. I better stop texting you before-_ **

“Who are you texting?” Dorcas took Remus’ phone before he could finnish his message. “Is this a secret partner?”

“Give it back, Dorcas.” Remus tried to grab it, but Dorcas was fast to slap his hand away. “Dorcas please, don’t look through my phone.”

“Aw come on, I wanna meet this mysterious partner of yours!” Dorcas started scrolling through his phone and read some of the texts. “Are they hot? Who’s James and Lily?”

“Dorcas, give him his phone back.” Marlene ordered. “Everyone deserves privacy.” 

“Alright, alright.” 

“Thanks.” Remus got his phone back and sent the text to Sirius. “And no, I don’t have a mysterious partner.” 

“Oh really?” Alice asked and raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you looking so flustered right now, huh?” 

“Uhm..” 

“Remus doesn’t need to tell us anything if he doesn’t want to.” 

“Thanks Marls.”

\---

The days had been going slow as usual, and Remus and Sirius had tried not to make their relationship obvious. They couldn’t have anyone knowing. Not even Remus’ other close friends. It was enough that Alice knew about their relationship. Remus hadn’t actually talked to her about it, he had avoided the gazes she sent him and had avoided being alone with her. He didn’t want to be mean, he just couldn’t get himself to talk to her about it. 

Remus had been waiting for Sirius to pick him up for some minutes. It was Friday, the day he’d get to meet both Lily and James, Sirius’ best friends. He was aware of how Lily felt about their relationship and James was his teacher. Not awkward at all, huh?

Sirius pulled his car into the sideway and texted Remus he was here. Remus quickly threw on his jacket and yelled something about a party to his dad. He waited no time to kiss Sirius, when he slipped into the car. 

“Hello to you too, Lupin.” Sirius said with a smug grin on his face. He drove away from Remus’ street, and felt the nerves inside his body. “Are you excited?” 

“Nervous.”

“Hey, they’ll love you. James already thinks you’re a great student and Lily thinks you’re great too, from what she’s heard.” Sirius laid a hand on Remus’ bouncing leg. “It’s gonna be alright. You’ve got nothing to worry about, trust me.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just..” Remus sighed and covered his head with his hands. “I know how much they mean to you, and-”

“Remus.” Sirius said and pulled over. “They’re going to like you. Hell, even love you. Just like I do.” 

Both Sirius and Remus gasped at what Sirius just had said. 

“You love me?”

“I..”

“I love you too.” Remus pulled Sirius down for a kiss. “Shall we get going now?” 

“Yeah.” Sirius smiled. 

\---

“Don’t mention anything about school, please.” Sirius said as they stood in front of the door to Lily and James’ place. Sirius was talking about how Lily was pregnant, and stuff James liked. “Besides-”

“Sirius.”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Sirius giggled. 

Sirius knocked on the door and not even two seconds after, the door was open. James greeted, “Oi mate, come on inside.” Lily was standing in the kitchen and made some delicious smelling food. “Remus, we’ve already met plenty of times. This is Lily, I’m sure Sirius has told you one or two things about her.” 

“Yeah. Thank you for inviting me.” Remus shook James’ hand and tried to act natural. The fact that he was in his teacher’s home made him want to feel weird, but then again, his boyfriend was also his teacher and he never felt weird being around him. “Hi, Lily.”

“Hi Remus, I’m pleased to meet you.” Lily walked over and hugged him. Remus could hear Sirius snort. Lily wasn’t comfortable with their relationship, but Remus understood why. “Welcome to our home. It’s not big, but it’s enough.” 

“You too.” 

“Well should we eat?” James asked and they all went to sit at the table. “I’ve bought this wine for tonight. Remus would you like- Oh, what a bad teacher I am. Of course you can’t drink, you’re a child.. I mean-”

“James.” Lily kicked James’ foot under the table. Remus nodded and now understood how awkward this was. Sirius was trying his best not to kill Lily with his glances, but he wanted to. “I’ve made some vegan pasta, I hope you’re gonna enjoy it.” 

“So Remus, what do you do for fun?” 

“Oh, I hang out with my friends and I party sometimes.” Remus said, trying not to make it obvious that he was in fact  _ a child _ . “I also like to read and write my own poems and novels.”

“That sounds fun.” Was all Lily said and smiled. Some moments passed where none said a word, before Lily spoke, “Sirius, I have a perfume I’d like you to try. Come with me?” 

Sirius got the hint and followed Lily into her room. He knew the evening could have gone two ways. The first way, enjoying themselves and them talking to Remus as if he was a part of their group. And the second way, it being totally awkward and them hinting he should break up with Remus. And of course, it had gotten just like the second way. 

“Seriously, Sirius?” Lily sighed and almost slapped herself. “He’s a child. Literally! Look, I love and care for you, but I just can’t sit there and pretend like I’m okay with you guys being a couple.” 

“I don’t care whether or whether not you support us.” Sirius yelled, and Remus and James probably heard. “Is it you or me who’s in a relationship with him?” 

“You.”

“Exactly.” Sirius was angry now. “He tried to make you guys like him.”

  
“Sirius, it’s not that I don’t like him, it’s just that you’re an adult and he’s a child.” Lily said and sighed. “Do you know anyone who actually supports this relationship?” 

“Remus’ friend, Alice. She supports us.” 

“Maybe because she’s also a child!” Lily was yelling too, now. “Fuck, you’re so dumb! How am I supposed to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life?” 

“Then I’ll just break up with him!” Sirius yelled. But he knew he shouldn’t have. Because he knew how thin the walls were and he knew they could hear everything they were saying. He turned around and walked out of the room. He saw Remus sitting at the table with tears in his eyes. “Re-” 

“No.” He whispered and shook his head while the tears ran down his cheeks. “I get it. Thanks for dinner, it was lovely.” 

“Remus, I’m sorry.” Lily sighed. Remus shook his head and sent her a smile. “Really, I-”

“This is the third time, Sirius.” Remus wiped his tears away and Sirius started to cry. “Third time you’re breaking up with me. I guess it’s not meant to be, huh? It’s alright.”

“I love you-”

“I better get going.” Remus was out of the door before he could say anything he would regret too. 

“Fuck.” Sirius fell down on his knees and started crying. He wanted to scream, wanted to yell because of the pain it was causing him. He wanted himself to be angry at Lily, but he couldn’t get himself to feel anything else than pure sadness. James wrapped his arms around him and so did Lily. 

“Sirius, I really am sorry. But maybe it’s for the best?” Sirius nodded. Lily was right, it was probably for the best. But why did it have to hurt this much? 

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again:) 
> 
> This is the last chapter!   
> I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it.   
> Thank you so much for reading it and make sure to leave kudos and maybe a comment too? <3 
> 
> Thanks:)

_ TWO YEARS LATER _

Sirius was doing some grocery shopping. Really, if it wasn’t for Gilderoy Lockhart, his boyfriend, he wouldn’t have had to go and buy cheese in a snowstorm. He liked Gilderoy, but he was just a temporary thing, and Sirius was fine with that. Ever since he and Remus had broken up for good, he had wanted nothing more than just move on. Even though it was hard, he forced himself to do it. 

He scanned the whole eisle for the exact cheese Gilderoy had asked for. Seriously, couldn’t he just make pizza with the cheese Sirius already had bought earlier? No, Gilderoy needed to make Sirius suffer and use his money on overpriced cheese. 

He almost,  _ almost _ , gave up on his search. But then he found a worker.

“Excuse me? Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, but do you know if this is all the cheese you’ve gotten?” The worker turned around and  _ oh _ . He wasn’t a worker. It was Remus Lupin. Sirius’ ex-boyfriend, the guy that used to be Sirius’ student. He still had messy curls falling into his eyes, but he looked more mature now and had more muscles. “Fuck-” 

“Oh my god, Sirius?” Remus asked and smiled. Sirius stood there unable to move or function for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded. “Hi, how are you?” 

“I’m great, and you?”  _ Small talk with your ex, really Sirius?  _ Sirius thought. 

“I’m alright too, thanks.” 

“Good.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I miss you.” 

They both said at the same time. They smiled at each other and laughed. 

“How many years has it been now?” Remus asked and seemed to consider it. “Two years, is that correct? I’m nineteen and I was seventeen at the time, so yeah..” 

“Yeah, seems to be it.” Sirius nodded. 

“Uhm..” Remus sighed. “I’m really sorry, but you’re looking good as always and I don’t wanna be rude, but are you doing anything later?” 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Sirius asked hopefully and Remus bit his lip while nodding a bit. “I’d love to, but I have a boyfriend actually.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be. It’s been years and yeah, now we’re just running into each other.” Remus smiled sadly and tried not to sound hurt. “I’ll see you, Sirius, yeah?” 

“Wait.” Sirius stopped Remus from walking away. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” 

“But your boyfriend?”

“Is a jerk.” Sirius responded and picked up his phone. He pressed Gilderoy’s number and called him, “Hey, yeah. I can’t do this anymore. We’re over.” 

“Wow.” Remus said breathless. “You really just did that, didn’t you?” 

  
“Yeah.” Sirius scratched his neck. “Can I kiss you?” 

Remus responded by pressing his lips to Sirius’. They kissed with much love and they both were finally happy again. 

They’d never have to be apart again. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. 
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and a comment.
> 
> Thanks again <3


End file.
